Playful Banter
by adorablehazel
Summary: We always hear people say, "One day your prince charming will come and sweep you off your feet." Well, in my case, my prince charming turned out to be a devilish charmer with a smart mouth and an annoying smirk but gets too much of cold feet to actually ask me out.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daa Daa Daa

$%*&#^

We always hear people say, "One day your prince charming will come and sweep you off your feet." Well, in my case, my prince charming turned out to be a devilish charmer with a smart mouth and an annoying smirk but gets too much of cold feet to _actually_ ask me out.

Miyu was sitting on the porch of her house, staring intently at the sunrise. A few papers lay beside her, some blank and some filled in her neat handwriting, while some papers lay crumpled by her feet. She brought her knees to her chest and gave out a loud sigh.

After a few minutes of contemplation, she glanced at the papers that lay beside her. She shook her head then pouted and after a few minutes glared hard at the papers then again sighed. She took the scribbled papers, safely stuffed them in her bag and stood, stretching her limbs which were numb from sitting on the bench for so long.

She still had time for her classes so she decided to make breakfast for her and the amber eyed guy who seems to plague her mind like an incurable disease. She went inside and started cooking. She made a few dishes, smiling proudly as the aroma wasn't so bad, if she had say so, she would say it looked edible and mouth watering.

She quickly packed the breakfast and went to get ready for the day. Before leaving for the university, she checked for the papers and heaved a sigh of relief when she found them securely resting in her bag along with her other stuffs.

She reached the classroom with a lot of time to spare, yet she found the class occupied by a single boy with brown hair. His amber eyes reflected the shock upon seeing the girl of his dreams, early for once.

He smirked in amusement as she entered and sat beside him. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "What!"

"Nothing, Kitten, you are early for once. What brought this on?" asked Kanata with inquiring eyes.

"Is it a crime?" asked Miyu, shuffling around her bag and got out the breakfast box, continued, "I made breakfast for us."

He was caught off guard as he heard her say that and looked blankly at the box in front of him. She gave him a look that said What-are-you-waiting-for.

He smiled meekly and took a few bites before she asked, "How is it?"

He shrugged and said, "Just like your dressing."

She looked at him with confusion written all over her face. Seeing her expression he elaborated, "Well, you dresses to kill and cooks the same way."

Her eyes narrowed as she asked him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it tastes awful. What did you put in it?" Asked Kanata playing with the food in his box.

Miyu's jaw dropped at his bluntness as she tried hard to control her temper and not smack him on his head. She took the box away from him and went to throw its contents in the trash can, all the while murmuring incoherent words.

She returned and not wanting to spoil her good mood by engaging herself in a fight with him, early in the morning, she puffed her cheeks and couldn't help but reply, "Nothing that could kill you."

"Hmm that's because you leave that job for your bare hands. Don't you?" smirked Kanata. He was enjoying tormenting her and making her goes red with anger.

She didn't reply, crossed her hands and turned her face away from him, thinking a thousand ways to strangle him. He looked at her face and whispered in her ears, "Bet, you are thinking of choking me. Might I add, in a very violent way?"

Her eyes widened at his words but she quickly composed herself and asked, "Oh you know me so well dear, would you mind elaborating my so called violent thoughts of killing you?"

He chuckled and said, "Sure sweet, why not? You asked in such a nice way, how could I deny you?"

"Go ahead, I am all ears." Said Miyu giving all her attention to the brown haired lad.

He relaxed in his seat, kept his finger on his chin as in deep thought, then said, "Nahh, I am not helping you plan _my_ murder. Your pea brain will have to work that out on its own."

"Why you..." yelled Miyu clenching her fist and glared at him with fire burning in her eyes.

He chuckled at her reaction and before she could blink, she felt his lips on her cheeks. Her eyes widened as she blushed feverishly and quickly averted her gaze to the ground when she saw him wink at her.

He ruffled her hair and said, "Wow, never knew that the tomboy Miyu is capable of blushing. Are you really Miyu? Or did someone just possess my Kitten?"

She glared and swatted his hand away from her hair. She faced away from him in anger as Kanata leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, "But, you truly are a sight to hold."

She turned around to look at him with a red face and saw him smiling merrily at her. She blinked, composed and cocked her brow asking, "What's gotten into you today?"

She checked his temperature for a fever and said, "You don't have a fever so what's up buddy? Spill it out, now."

He tilted his head to the side, looked her in the eye and said, "This arrogant charmer is in love with a kitten."

"WHAT!" shrieked Miyu.

Kanata rubbed his ear in mock pain and said, "Sheesh Woman, you didn't have to yell in my ears."

Miyu quickly took her bag and started searching through all its contents but didn't find what she was looking for. She looked at Kanata as he waved a piece of paper in front of her. She panicked and her nerves accelerated as she went through different scenarios in her head.

"Looking for this, I suppose?" asked the amber haired lad with an annoying smirk playing on his lips.

Miyu was gobsmacked and stared at him as if he has grown two heads. She could not process the words he said through her brain. Kanata raised his brow at her and waited for her to get out of her trance and when she didn't, he pinched her arm.

She screamed as she rubbed her arm and glared at him asking, "What did you do that for?"

"Well, I just helped you believe it's true and not a dream and what do I get in return? A scream and a glare...someone's not being grateful." Smirked Kanata.

"But why did you have to pinch that hard?" asked Miyu.

"What else did you wanted me to do? Don't tell me, you wanted me to kiss you to snap out of it, naughty Miyu." Taunted the amber haired lad as the emerald eyed beauty blushed furiously while shaking her head.

He chuckled and clasped his arms around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "I did not say that."

"Ahh, but you thought that." retorted Kanata with a smirk.

"No. I did not" said Miyu while glaring at the brunette and a minute later asked, "BTW, how did you get that?"

"Does that really matters now?" asked Kanata.

Miyu shrugged her shoulder at him and said, "not really, but I am curious."

He too shrugged and said, "When you went to throw that horrible tasting breakfast you made, it fell out of your bag and being the helpful guy I am, picked it up."

She, after a lot of control, smacked him across the head and yelled, "It wasn't that horrible."

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Yeah, it just sucks."

"Why you... you ungrateful idiot..." before she could rant anymore, Kanata kissed her on the lips, shutting her up. She smiled and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. They broke apart and Miyu smacked him on his head and said, "That was for cutting me off."

He blinked at her before smiling blissfully and bringing her closer and asked, "When were you planning on giving me that letter?"

Miyu smiled and said, "Today"

"I beat you to it" said Kanata smirking.

"Yeah, BTW how did you like that letter?" asked Miyu, eyes shimmering with love.

"It was... not bad" taunted Kanata, pissing her off.

"You are hopeless" said Miyu leaning against him.

He smiled and said, "Be my hope."

She sighed, closed her eyes and playfully said, "Do I have any other choice. I don't think so."

The letter lay on the side which read:

Dearest Arrogant charmer,

Get your act straight and ask me out before I die of waiting or I kill you in pure exasperation.

Love,

Kitten.

%&*#$^

Read and Review.


End file.
